The dating life of Bonnie Bennett
by VampDelight
Summary: With Katherine gone and the originals calm Bonnie can finally have her normal life back right?


"Where are you?" text Stefan to Bonnie. _Sigh._ He and Damon wouldn't stop asking her after she told them two hours ago.

"I told you like I told your brother, I'm with Tyler." She replied back. Sighing once more she put her phone away returning her attention back on Tyler.

"Was it your boyfriends again?" asked Tyler from across the booth. They were at the Mystic Grille hanging out. It's been a long time since the hung out with everything going on with killing Katherine and all. Tyler has been easily coming along with his werewolf transformation with the help of Jules and Caroline.

"You know it is." I replied. "They are being so, so….. Obsessive lately"

"I guess that's vampires for you huh?" He said jokingly while eating one of my fries.

"No that's that just _Salvatore's_ for you. When there possessive its hot I'll admit and sure they get angry when I even so look at another guy and take me back to their place and fuck me to oblivion until I can't walk anymore but I draw a line where they are checking up on me while I'm out with friends in the shadows. I can sense them pretty well. What vampire or vampire's treats their mate like she is five years old? I hate constantly being interrupted while out with friends." I huffed. Taking another bite of my burger from my plate and sipping some soda.

"Well you should've expected this like c'mon you dating two vamps and Salvatore at that they are known to be like that." True they were especially Damon like you seen what he did for Katherine and he even almost caused a massacre at my school because a group of boys were asking me to a dance.

"True but enough about my two hot bf's now tell me what's up with your square."

"My square huh? What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused. Rolling my eyes at his dumbfounded look on his face I explained.

"You know Matt, Jules, Caroline, and you."

"It's hard to explain maybe another time Bon" I could tell he was uncomfortable so I let it go, I was about to start up another conversation when my phone ranged. I looked at the screen to see who was calling. Damon. Oh boy, I know this won't be good.

"You don't mind if I take this do you?"

"Nahh go ahead hurry up before someone starts another murderous rampage." I frowned at that why my boys have to be so crazy at times. Maybe I can mix that into sex more. I got up and walked outside into the cool summer night. I answered my phone.

"Hey, Damon." I hope he's happy.

"Bitch where the fuck is you?" he asked. He said panting like he was out of breath. Through the phone I heard slapping noises like skin to skin. Then I heard a large groan it sounded like Stefan's groan. They're fucking without me I just had to pout I love seeing them together it so hot.

"I'm sorry Damon but I just wanted to see Tyler-"

"You wanted to see mutt for what to fuck?" Damon interrupted before I could finish. He always thought I was fucking someone when I mentioned another guy's name. I got wet from his attitude he was going to kill me and my kitty.

"No but I rather just fuck you in Stefan, or you both doing it in the same whole at the same time while Klaus and Elijah fuck my mouth." I had to moan at the thought. I love when Klaus and Elijah are there. They are also my boyfriends. But Damon and Klaus are more alike sadistic and obsessive they want the attention to always to be on them they are like kids. But Elijah and Stefan are so more possessive they are more caring and still act like children seeking attention. I love all four of them. I was broken from my thoughts by a growl.

"Bonnie get over here now before I come there and drag you by your hair." Said the dark voice over the phone. Klaus. "I'm coming." I said.

"You will be when you get here." I just had to moan. I had to stop myself from touching myself right there.

I ran to my car and texted Tyler saying I was leaving. I was doing 100 in a 40. But I had to go see my animals. I pulled up to the drive way and quickly raced out the car into the house.

"Guys where are you?" I felt two pairs of arms come around my waist, and my front. I looked up and found Elijah looking down at me with lust. I turn my head and Stephan is behind me looking at me like the man in front of me is.

"Bonnie." The both murmur nuzzling my neck and licking and purring. They're arms tighten I could only moan as they groped my ass and breast. Stephan aliped his hand under my shirt and tugged my bra down so my full breast were out of there cups twisting my nipples. I groaned, he was just wonderful with his hands. While Stephan was playing with my breast Elijah started rubbing me through my panties already ripping my jeans away a while ago. I felt something wet and hot on my legs. Opening my wyes not even realizing I closed them I looked down and on the front and back of my legs I see cum running down my legs. I realized it was coming from them I looked at both of the questioningly. Continuing their ministration they began to answer.

"They're not too happy Bonnie." Stephan answered. "Klaus and Damon came home from hunting and they were frustrated when you weren't here and they needed to be with you to calm there beasts but you weren't here. So Damon and Klaus was getting angry and they lost control about to kill Tyler and get you themselves but we got them back with you clothes and bought them back here." While Stefan was talking Elijah ripped the rest of my clothes off and had me on my back with Stefan in between my legs. Stefan rubbed his head up and down my slit teasing me. Elijah continued above me.

"So we gave ourselves to them until you came home. But Damon called you and we were trying to make it possible for you to have a good time with your friend." I felt bad they probably got the pounding of their existents sp I could hang out with Tyler how sweet. I pulled my self up to kiss them both. "Thank you" I said all the while smiling at them. They both smiled down at me and Stephan pushed his self in me slowly. I moaned at the feeling of being filled. Then I felt Elijah move under me and put his head to my back door. He waited for conformation, I nodded and he entered slowly. I felt whole. They moved slowly and rhythmically. I just closed my eyes. It felt like I was in heaven.

"Bonnie you're so tight I love it." Moaned Elijah. Stephan agreed with him too. That's why I loved sex with Stephan and Elijah they didn't try to be so rough all the time we had sex just nice and slow love making I know when I fuck Damon and Klaus later they were going to be animals.

"Bonnie you know we are preparing you for Klaus and Damon right?' Stephan I asked I nodded because that's all I could do. "They will be very rough they won't prepare you when they fuck you."

"I know." I sighed. It's inevitable. I felt my orgasm building up and the started moving faster and I pushed their heads to my neck so they could bite me. They growled with their approaching orgasm. I came with a blissful orgasm mouth open in a silent scream. They pumped a few more thrust and came inside me with a loud groan. We laid there in the foyer for what felt like forever when I heard two big growls. I turned my head to see Damon and Klaus naked, hard, and beastly as ever looking at me with feral eyes both growling one word.

"Mine."

**Alright ppl. I hope you all enjoyed it there will be more if I get enough reviews and it will get better trust me. I hope someone can give me suggestions. Hope you like.**

** -Vampwitch123**

ly with

Microsoft Office Starter 2010

Word Starter is open, so you can begin now to write a letter or create a newsletter with graphics by clicking the File tab above.

Launch Excel Starter from the Windows Start menu to see how managing your budget just got easier.

Online help is available at .

Need more programs or features? A different Office suite can be purchased by clicking the Purchase button above.


End file.
